Episode 301 - 12 Chefs Compete
The first episode of Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on June 4, 2007. On that episode, we got to know the contestants of that season, the teams were divided, and one team's dysfunction suffered massively during the first service. Intro In the dining room, Ramsay, dressed in normal attire, stated that during that season, he will be nicer, will not yell nor swear, while admitting he was only kidding. Then, a trailer appeared with the narrator explaining what the past two winners of Hell's Kitchen have been up to, with Season 1 winner Michael Wray opening up his own restaurant called Tatou, and Season 2 winner Heather West working in her own restaurant Terra Rose at the Red Rock Resort. The twelve new aspiring chefs were heading down to Hell's Kitchen in SUVs, while getting to know each other on the ride. Meanwhile, Ramsay looked over the newly redesigned Hell's Kitchen dining room, while the chefs arrived at the restaurant soon enough. Jean-Philippe introduced himself, but before he could go into how he and Ramsay met, the latter appeared and told the contestants to cook their signature dishes. Signature Dish Challenge Each of the chefs created their own dishes which were judged by Ramsay himself. Vinnie was up first with his Christo crusted pink snapper, and Ramsay found the dish way too hot. Vinnie argued against it, which lead Ramsay to call him a fucking jerk. Joanna's parmesan chicken with spaghetti was called dry and salty by Ramsay, and told her to get her Raspberry Bellini and herself back in line. Rock's dish was scallops with potato and gnocchi, and while Ramsay was impressed with the presentation, it was ultimately ruined when Rock revealed the gnocchi were premade frozen. As a result, Ramsay refused to taste it. Josh's dish was foie gras, and it turned out to be both raw and salty. Bonnie created a contemporary cheese course, which Ramsay noted was not only different, but showed how inexperienced Bonnie was at the moment. Eddie and Brad's scallops were judged at the same time, and both were criticized for being raw and having an unneeded vanilla sauce respectively. With seven poor dishes gone, Ramsay stated that this was not looking good so far. Before she went up, Jen was not feeling so well as she started to panic when she saw what Ramsay was telling to the previous contestants. Jen's Vanilla Crepe with Peaches was up next, but Ramsay criticized it for being a thick pancake and having too much alcohol. Melissa's peppered crusted steak was given the first positive review and Ramsay was pleased for tasting something delicious finally. Both Julia and Tiffany's dishes were judged at the same time. Julia's fried chicken penne was good, but overly peppered. Tiffany's seafood tostada was given another positive review. Aaron was the final contestant to be judged, and presented his finger food dish. Ramsay liked it, but said that there were too many things on the plate. Teams Ramsay admitted that the signature dish tasting was disappointing, and told them that all of them needed to up their game. He also announced that the winner of that season would be given a head chef position at a restaurant in the Green Valley Ranch Resort & Spa, in Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000. As with the previous season, the teams were divided by gender, men in the blue team, working with Sous Chef Scott, and women in the red team, working with Sous Chef Mary-Ann. Ramsay introduced the Sous Chefs for their respective teams, and told the contestants to go up to the dorms and rest for the first service. Before service The next morning, both teams began prep for service. Brad took the lead for the blue team and got them organized and focused, while on the red team, Julia was ignored by her team despite her insistence to help due to her position as a waffle house cook. Aaron struggled making the blue team's ice cream, but Rock came to help him. In the red kitchen, Joanna exhibited poor leadership, and dictated everything to her teammates, leaving Bonnie frustrated by that process, and Melissa and Sous Chef Mary-Ann concerned over the lack of harmony on the red team. Once prep was completed, Ramsay gathered everyone to ask them how they were feeling. Julia admitted there was no communication in the red team, but Joanna and Tiffany shut her off. Aaron broke down crying, and while Ramsay tried to calm him down, Jean-Philippe stalled the waiting diners outside the restaurant. Once Aaron calmed down, Ramsay told Jean-Philippe to open Hell's Kitchen. Dinner service The first order for the red team came in, but Joanna found out that Bonnie put the garlic in the risotto already when she wasn't supposed to. That lead to an argument between the two of them as Tiffany tried to defuse it, all while a concerned Ramsay watched. It soon got worse when Tiffany's quail eggs were overcooked, and Julia was forced by Tiffany to prep apples when she tried to offer help. In the blue kitchen, Vinnie's spaghetti was overcooked, and was caught laughing over Ramsay's slang. 41 minutes into service, no appetizers left either kitchen. Tiffany told Ramsay that she had to restart as the eggs were not cooked well. Ramsay told Bonnie to help Tiffany but Bonnie broke the yolks in the process, as Julia watched everything while peeling apples. One hour later, neither team has sent any appetizers out. Vinnie needed more vegetable stalk for his risotto, but Rock told him that they were out of it. Vinnie put water in the risotto, thinking it would work as well, but Ramsay spat it out and compared the taste to gnat's piss. Then, Ramsay kicked Vinnie off appetizers, relegating him to washing dishes for the rest of the night, and Brad was sent there to rescue the station for him. The red team's teamwork continued to sink as Julia, once again, offered help, but Tiffany continued to push her away. That caused Julia to break down in tears, and told Ramsay about her dilemma. Ramsay gathered the red team, and noted that there was more infighting going on than cooking. Melissa and Julia were now delegated to the appetizers, and Ramsay told them to get some food out, while asking them to work as a team. Meanwhile, the blue team has sent out 29 appetizers, thanks to Brad's strong performance, and the diners were happy. Aaron sent up his first order of chicken, but it was black on the bottom. As Aaron tried to redo the chicken, Julia and Melissa managed to get 17 out for the red team, though Melissa's nitpicking on Joanna's station caused another argument. In the blue kitchen, Aaron started to get dizzy and left for a while, and Ramsay came to check on him at the back. Josh took over the meat station but found out that all of the meat Aaron cooked was ruined, leaving the blue team no meat to continue service, and a dismayed Sous Chef Scott asked how they could they be out of meat if they have not served any. As the customers started leaving due to the lack of food, a frustrated Ramsay closed down the restaurant. Post-mortem Gathering both teams up, Ramsay said that this service was embarrassing. He chewed out the red team for their infighting throughout service and dubbed them "Hell's Bitches". Afterwards, he reprimanded Vinnie for his risotto fiasco. Vinnie argued that Ramsay never told him exactly what he wanted, leading Ramsay to call him a two-faced lazy little fucker. Vinnie got angry at being called lazy, but Rock calmed him down and got annoyed that Vinnie was arguing with Ramsay. Deciding on a losing team, Ramsay named the red team for failing to keep up with the blue team, and for their infighting. He named Melissa "Best of the Worst" for getting food out and told her to nominate two people for elimination. Julia, Tiffany, and Joanna came up to Melissa and pleaded their cases on why they should stay. Joanna and Tiffany both stated that Julia should leave due to her position as a waffle house cook. Elimination Despite Tiffany and Joanna's pleas, Melissa nominated Joanna as her first nominee and Tiffany as her second. After listening to their pleas, Ramsay eliminated Tiffany for making too many basic mistakes and being the reason for the appetizers being slow. During her exit interview, Tiffany admitted that she had no idea how intense the competition would be, and did not want to go home, but knew Ramsay made the right decision based on heart. Ramsay's comment: "To be a great chef, you need great attention to detail, passion and great work ethic. Tiffany worked hard, but that was it. Nothing else." Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes